The Dalton Fight Club
by TJewett30
Summary: Upon revisiting Dalton Academy, Blaine runs into an old friend of his. The first rule of Fight Club is: You do not talk about Fight Club. But what happens when he breaks this rule? What will happen when Blaine is faced with his past? And why does that person look so familiar...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story takes place after the proposal. My friend and I had this joke that when Blaine was a boxer, his name was Blaine "The Pain" Anderson, so I wrote a story to go with it. In the episode "Hold On Sixteen" Blaine mentions that he took up boxing and that he started Dalton's own branch of fight club, so I figured this would work. It's probably only going to be a few chapters, but if you want me to write more, please let me know. And please leave a review, they make my day! Thank you!_

**Rated T:**** for language, violence, and ****_INTENSE FACE SMUSHING._**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea behind the story. Please don't sue me._

* * *

It was a warm afternoon at Dalton Academy. The school day had just finished and uniformed students were rushing out of the building, making their way to their vehicles. Kurt and Blaine had just pulled into a parking spot near the front of the lot. They had decided yesterday to go visit their old school while Kurt was in town. They hadn't been there since Blaine had proposed to Kurt, and thought it would be nice to revisit the Victorian styled school that held so many memories.

Blaine put the car in park and turned to Kurt, "Here we are."

Kurt smiled and looked out the window, taking in the view, "It's such a beautiful place."

The large brick building had several extensions extending from different sides. There were vines that climbed all the way to the roof where the fanned out, covering the whole establishment in a leafy coat. On few trees that were scattered on the school grounds, bushels of autumnal leaves barely clung to the branches.

"It is, isn't it?" Blaine marveled.

"Makes me wish I still went here. Well, except for the uniforms, they weren't exactly my favorite."

"Trust me, I know," Blaine gave a cheeky smile, "You complained about them every chance you got."

Kurt glared at him, making him laugh, which in turn made Kurt laugh himself.

"Come on, let's go inside." Said Blaine.

They both climbed out of the car. Blaine scurried to catch up with Kurt, who was already taking long strides to the school.

"Slow down Kurt! Dalton has been here for nearly a hundred of years, I promise it's not going anywhere!"

"Oh, sorry," He apologized, slowing his pace and grabbing Blaine's hand, "I guess I'm just a little excited. Do you think we'll see any of our old friends?"

"I don't know, maybe." Blaine offered, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze.

The two walked through the giant oak doors and into a long hallway. They made their way through various corridors until they reached the room that the Warblers rehearsed in. They just stood in the doorway for a moment.

Kurt let out a sigh, "Now this place, I miss the most."

"Same."

"You know, we could ma-"

Kurt was cut off by someone behind them.

"Well well well, if it isn't Blaine "The Pain" Anderson."

They both turned around to see a boy in uniform watching them.

"Haven't seen you lurking the halls in a long time. What brings you here?"

The boy was tall and lean with a lopsided smile. He had short, messy brown hair that matched his copper colored eyes that were glued fondly on Blaine. He stepped closer, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Travis." Blaine greeted uncomfortably.

"Hi. You haven't answered my question, Anderson, what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting, you know, reminiscing."

"I see." Travis said, still focused on Blaine.

"Hi," Kurt extended his hand, catching Travis's attention, "I'm Kurt Hummel, Blaine's fiancé."

"Travis Miller." He stated, shaking his hand, "Fiancé you say? I thought you were still a senior?"

"I am," Blaine reassured, " just an engaged one."

"Well then. I suppose true love knows no boundaries."

Kurt let out a little laugh.

"What? Too cheesy for you?" Travis joked.

"Oh, no, it's not that it's just," Kurt tried to suppress his laughter, "What was it that you called him? Blaine "The Pain" Anderson?"

"Oh yeah, Blaine here has got quite the reputation in Dalton's Fight Club."

"Fight club?" Kurt was genuinely surprised. He knew that Blaine had taken up boxing, but he had never heard of a fight club at Dalton, and he had definitely never heard of Blaine being apart of one.

"Yeah, didn't you know? He was one of its most esteemed members. He was the founder, in fact."

Kurt now turned to Blaine, seemingly hurt, "I didn't know you started a fight club. Why did you never tell me?"

Blaine stood there awkwardly, trying to think of a reasonable answer, "Well, I, uh, I guess it wasn't really that important."

"Not that important? You showed up every Saturday night." Travis added.

Blaine shot him a look.

"But, you said you had piano lessons Saturday nights." Kurt said.

"I, um, I actually just…uh…." Blaine quickly tried to conjure up a response.

"Well," Travis interrupted, "I'd better get going, we're meeting up tomorrow, you should come and show some of those freshies how it's done. It was good seeing you Blaine."

"Yeah, see you Travis."

As soon as he was gone, Kurt moved in front of Blaine, putting his hands on his hips, "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Blaine asked, avoiding eye contact.

"The Dalton Fight Club that you started and attended every Saturday, but somehow forgot to mention to me." He snapped.

"I was in a fight club, there I said it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked crossly.

"I don't know." Blaine answered absently.

"Blaine," Kurt was growing impatient, "You lied to me, saying that you had piano lessons, you obviously had a reason to hid it, now tell me."

Blaine surrendered, letting out a heavy sigh, "Look, Kurt, the reason I never told you was because, well, those guys are pretty rough and rude. I mean they meet up every week to beat the crap out of each other. I just didn't want you to get worried about me… or interested in joining."

"Why wouldn't you want me to join? Do… do I embarrass you?" He was even more upset.

"No, Kurt, not at all, it's just…" Blaine thought about how to word his next sentences without hurting Kurt's feelings, " I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, I see," Kurt crossed his arms, quite offended, "So you think that, that I can't hold my own. That I'm just some fragile little boy who can't stand up for himself?"

"No, look," Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder, making sure he was actually listening, "you had just transferred schools because you were being bullied. I didn't want anything bad to happen. I knew that you had just come from a violent school, and I wanted Dalton to be a safe place for you. You can't blame me for not wanting to put you right back in that kind of environment."

Kurt dropped his arms to his sides but didn't answer.

"I'm sorry Kurt, do you forgive me?"

He hesitated, "I suppose… but I'm coming tomorrow."

"Oh no no no. You aren't."

"Yeah, well, too bad, because I am. And you are going to show me this Dalton Fight Club, weather you want to or not." Kurt turned on his heel and started walking down the hall.

Blaine surrendered and followed him. Once Kurt had his mind set on something, there was no way to talk him out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated T: for language, violence, and ****_INTENSE FACE SMUSHING_**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea bhind the story. Please don't sue me. _

* * *

Blaine was woken the next morning by the sound of drawers creaking as they opened and closed rapidly. He had slept over at Kurt's house. Blaine occupied the whole bed; his limbs were stretched out in every direction. He moved his arms around in search of Kurt. When he didn't feel his familiar warmth, he opened his eyes and looked around. Kurt was rifling through the various drawers in his dresser in only his boxers and a t-shirt. His chestnut hair was sticking out every which way and his toothbrush hung loosely out of the side of his mouth.

Blaine let out a disgruntled groan that startled Kurt. He leaned into the bathroom and spit out the toothpaste that was in his mouth, "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you."

Blaine let out another groan in response, burying his face into his pillow.

Kurt walked over and kissed the top of his head, making an over exaggerated kissing noise, "Go back to sleep."

Blaine huffed and lifted his head, "Why are you up so early?" He asked groggily.

"We're going to the fight club today, remember?" Kurt beamed.

Blaine dropped his head again, letting his voice be muffled by the pillow "I try not to."

Kurt disregarded his comment. "I want to look nice for the guys. I need at least two hours to look presentable."

Blaine rolled onto his back in frustration, "But it doesn't start until 6 o'clock _pm_, not _am_."

"The early bird gets the worm." Kurt said, waving his toothbrush at Blaine before going back to brushing.

"Yes, but the second mouse gets the cheese." Blaine stated, sticking up his hand to make his point.

"Well not with that attitude." He muttered before disappearing into the bathroom.

Blaine rolled off the bed and stumbled after him. He went into the bathroom and hugged Kurt from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Kurt smiled at the action and reached back to hug him as well. He rinsed his mouth, and then looked at Blaine through the mirror.

"So tell me more about this fight club."

"What do you want to know?"

Kurt thought for a moment, "When did you start it?"

"Not too long after I arrived at Dalton. I had already started boxing, and talked about it with a few of my friends. I pitched the idea of a fight club, mostly because I had seen the movie quite a few times, and they agreed. It slowly became more and more popular. We even had people who weren't from Dalton come. Not everyone knew about it though, like you. It was kind of an underground group. I'm pretty sure that if any of the teachers found out about it it would have been disbanded. I guess they kept it going after I left. Some of them were pretty dedicated."

Kurt took a moment to process it all before asking his next question, "Were any of the Warbles in it."

"No, not really. Most of the guys in our club weren't exactly _good kids_. They were always getting into trouble. The club was like an outlet for them, where they could take out all of their anger and frustration, with out destroying private property. It also helped them stop fighting outside of the club, because they got it all out of their system. I did it mostly for learning self-defense. Luckily, I only needed it when it was my turn to fight. None of them bullied me or made fun of me for being gay. They were pretty nice, even though some of them were just assholes."

Kurt chuckled. He turned around to face Blaine, "Was Travis an asshole?"

"Nah, Travis was a nice guy."

"He did seem to like you a lot…" Kurt trailed off, dropping his gaze.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"No…" Kurt moved out of Blaine's arms and walked out of the bathroom.

"You've got to be kidding me." He laughed.

Kurt didn't answer.

"Kurt. Seriously. You have absolutely nothing to be jealous about. He's not even gay."

"It's not that," Kurt started, "it's just that you had this whole second life that I didn't know about."

"But now you do know about it."

"Still…" Kurt huffed, making and over exaggerated should slump, and started to walk away from him again, but Blaine grabbed him and hugged him tightly from behind, not letting him go.

"I thought you forgave me."

"And I thought you were tired." Kurt countered.

Blaine spun him around. They both beamed at each other before Blaine leaned in to kiss him.

Kurt relaxed as they both melted into the kiss. He reached up, letting his fingers tangle in his fiancé's curly hair as Blaine pulled them closer. They started out with slow kisses that slowly became more heated. Kurt detached his lips, and then placed soft pecks down Blaine's neck as he brought his arms down, letting his hands drift lightly down Blaine's chest. Kurt latched onto his earlobe as he grabbed Blaine's hips tightly, pulling them against each other.

"Oh fuck, Kurt." Blaine groaned a little louder than anticipated.

"Shhh," He shushed leaning back to look at his face, "We don't want my dad to hear us."

"Sorry," Blaine apologized, "You're the one who did it though."

"I know," Kurt looked him over, "and I kind of want to do it again."

Blaine grinned as he leaned in the kiss him again. He let his hands wonder up underneath Kurt's shirt, his fingers ghosting over his skin, making Kurt shiver. Kurt slowly started to inch backwards, but stopped when the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Blaine felt a smile creep onto Kurt's face. Before he knew it, he was flung on his back on the mattress with Kurt lying on top of him. There was a hitch in his breath when Kurt kissed him harder than before. When he heard him wince a little bit, Blaine realized how tightly he was holding onto Kurt's hips. As soon as Blaine lessened his grip, Kurt grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head, then anchored himself down on Blaine's pelvis. Kurt just sat there and grinned gleefully.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, his voice ragged.

"Proving a point." He smirked.

"What? What do you mean?" Blaine started to squirm, but Kurt held him down firmly.

"I mean that I _could_ hold my own in your silly little club."

"Really, that's what this is about?" Blaine was a little disappointed.

"Yep. See how easily I overpowered you?" Kurt said, still smiling about his accomplishment.

"That's not fair, you tricked me! And besides, you can't just make out with your opponent!" Blaine complained.

"Only if it's you, babe." Kurt winked.

Blaine struggled, trying to move Kurt off of him, but he wouldn't budge, "Hey, come on! You've had your fun, get off!"

"Nope, not until you admit that I I could have made it in your club."

"No way! This isn't even close to what we really do in fight club."

"I still beat you though." Kurt said.

"No you didn't."

"Oh really? Who's the one who can't move right now?"

"Come on! This doesn't count!" Blaine wriggled around but still couldn't break free.

"Just admit it!"

"No!"

"Now I know why they call you Blaine "The Pain" Anderson, it's because you're such a pain when you don't win." Kurt joked as he laughed.

Blaine glared at him, then suddenly got an idea.

"OH FUCK! KURT! JUST LIKE THAT!" He shouted.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked franticly. He was no longer laughing and had a look of terror on his face.

"OH KURT! DON'T STOP! OH MY GOD YES!" He shouted again.

"Blaine! Shut up!" Kurt warned.

"FUCK KURT! HARDER! I'M GONNA FUCKING CO-"

Blaine's shouts were brought to an abrupt end when Kurt clasped his hands over his mouth, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Blaine seized his opportunity. He grabbed Kurt and rolled him over, pinning him.

"What the hell, Blaine? My dad had to have heard all of that! What were you thinking!"

"I win." Blaine smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

As soon Kurt realized that he did all of that to throw him off, there was loud knocking on his door.

"Yes?" Kurt answered as calmly as possible.

"What's going on in there?" His father demanded from the other side of the door.

Kurt looked at Blaine as they both tried to come up with an answer.

"Nothing." Blaine said sharply.

"Well it sure doesn't sound like nothing." Burt bellowed.

Kurt tried to push Blaine off of him. When Blaine stood up, Kurt scurried over to the door and opened it a crack, "We aren't doing anything."

"Oh really?" Burt said knowingly.

"Really." He reassured nodding his head.

"Look, son, I understand that you two hardly see each other and you just got engaged, just please, not in my house."

"Sure thing dad." Kurt really didn't feel like arguing or having _that_ conversation with his dad.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Bye dad." Kurt quickly shut the door. He gave Blaine a dirty look.

"You… you…" Kurt couldn't think of what to call him.

"Pain?" Blaine offered.

Kurt just shook his head, "That was the most embarrassing moment of my life."

"You started it." Blaine smirked.

Kurt stared at him, but couldn't help but smile at Blaine, who was sitting on the edge of the bed acting innocent. He did kind of start it.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! I promise more interesting plot stuff in the next chapter. Please leave a review! It makes my day!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated T: for language, violence, and ****_INTENSE FACE SMUSHING_**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea behind the story. Please, for the love of God, don't sue me._

* * *

They pulled up to Dalton Academy, parking on the far side of the lot. There were a few cars parked there as well, Kurt just assumed that they belonged to some of the other members of the club. The school didn't seem so magical this time; it was a little darker and eerier. Kurt hadn't even realized Blaine had already left the car until he opened the passenger side door.

"Oh, thanks." He mumbled, wearily exiting the warm vehicle.

"You feeling okay?" Blaine looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt said, linking their arms, "lets go."

They approached the school that was no longer as regal. When they neared the giant oak doors, Blaine took an abrupt left, heading down the sidewalk. After about a minute, Kurt realized that he had never really been to this side of the campus. They came up to the edge of the building where there was a decrepit stairwell leading to a heavy metal door through which hoots and hollers could be heard. Kurt had never seen the door before, let alone this part of the complex. He crept down the crumbling concrete stairs, keeping a tight grip on Blaine, who looked to Kurt, giving a reassuring smile before knocking on the door in a specific sequence. The muffled shouting had been silenced and the door creaked open just enough for someone to stick their head through. Kurt was surprised when a husky guy greeted them with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He looked them over, and then took a long drag before puffing the smoke right in their faces, making Kurt cough.

"What the hell do you want?" The boy growled.

"Travis invited us." Blaine answered, seemingly unfazed by the rude doorman.

He looked over the two boys again, "You got the wrong place." He spat in Kurt's direction. He tried shutting the door, but Blaine stopped it with his foot.

"No we don't."

The doorman was about ready to say something else, when there was a tap on his shoulder, "Hey, Ryan, it's okay, they're with me."

Ryan stepped away as Travis opened the door all the way, "Sorry, he's new. He doesn't know a legend when he sees one." He chuckled, "Come on in."

He stepped to the side, allowing the couple to enter. Kurt followed Blaine in hesitantly.

The whole room was poorly lit and musty. It was pretty big with a 2 tattered couches covered in cigarette burns against one of the concrete walls. Several metal chairs were discarded in a corner; only some were being used as seating. There were a few dozen boys all standing around, forming a circle around the center of the room. Most of them watched the couple enter.

"Hey! Look who it is!" One of them shouted.

"Blaine The Pain!" Said another.

"Ass-kicker Anderson!" Hooted a boy who was standing on a chair.

There were cheers throughout the room. When they were done, most of the boys turned back to face the center of the room.

"Guess I'm still pretty popular with the guys." Blaine chuckled.

"Like I said, man, a legend." Travis repeated.

Kurt held Blaine's arm tighter when he saw what all of the boys were watching. In the center of their circle, two guys were taking swings at each other. One was a smaller, dark-skinned kid with some blood smeared on his shirt. The other was a much bigger and definitely much stronger blond with a buzz cut. The blond took a swing, hitting the smaller kid square in the stomach, making him tumble over. A different boy, who must have been the referee, rushed between the two, looking down at the kid who was now in the fetal position. The ref grabbed the larger boys hand and held it up, indicating the winner. Everyone cheered, except Kurt. He wasn't expecting this at all. He thought it would be a bunch of goofy teenage boys in blazers taking a few swings at their friends. They didn't have any gear or gloves on. They just pummeled each other.

Blaine noticed Kurt's tightening grip, "Hey, you okay, Kurt?"

He couldn't take his eyes off of the bleeding boy that was left on the floor, "Yeah, yeah, it's just… not what I expected."

Blaine followed Kurt's gaze to the kid, "He'll be fine. They just do that to break in the new guys, they normally have gloves on."

"Yeah, ok." It didn't make him feel any better.

"Hey Anderson," Travis interrupted, "How's about you and I have a go, for old times sake?"

"No, that's fine, I'm just here to watch." Blaine politely declined.

"Come on! What, did that public school turn you into a pussy?"

"No," He retorted, "I just don't want to humiliate you."

"Is that so?" Travis challenged.

"Yeah, because you know that I'd beat your ass!" Blaine joked.

"Sure. I think you're just scared that _I'll_ beat _you_." Travis countered.

"That's it!" Blaine dropped his fiancé's arm and gave Travis a playful shove, "You're on, Miller!" He took off his coat and scarf, handing them to Kurt, "Here hold these, I've got to go teach him a lesson!"

Kurt stood there helplessly as Blaine hurried off to go get ready to fight. He felt very uncomfortable amongst the unruly crowd. Some were smoking cigarettes, and the smoke was irritating his lungs. Sweaty boys kept jostling into him, and he immediately regretted his decision to wear his nice coat. Getting kind of sweaty himself, he decided to take off his coat, too. He started to take it off, but then people started shouting at him.

"Take it off!" Said one.

"Show us some skin, cutie!" Another cheered.

Kurt quickly slipped it back on to avoid anymore catcalling. Where was Blaine? He ran off with some friend of his and left him all by himself with these all of these rude guys. Kurt just wanted to get out of there. He hated it. He wanted to leave and never come back. A booming voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Up next! The man himself! Blaine "The Pain" Anderson!"

The crowd went nuts.

"And his opponent, Travis "The Killer" Miller!"

The crowd went crazy again.

Blaine and Travis took their place in the center and touched gloves. Blaine had stripped down to just a t-shirt, pants, socks and gloves on his poised fists. The ref said a few things, and then let them go. They paced around the circle, both waiting for the other to strike. Travis made the first move. He swung right at Blaine's face, but he dodged it. Travis kept swinging and Blaine kept dodging. He maneuvered around the ring so gracefully. He was truly a natural. They went on like this for several minutes.

All of the excitement and encouraging cheers convinced Kurt to cheer as well.

"Come on Blaine!" He called.

Blaine heard Kurt's high voice through the others. He flashed a quick smile and gave a wink to his fiancé, and then he did a fast uppercut right into Travis's jaw. He stumbled backwards a little as Blaine did a few more quick jabs right to Travis's nose and cheek. He eventually lost his balance and fell back, shielding his face with his arms. Blaine didn't let up. He just kept punching. The ref finally managed to pry them apart. He then declared Blaine the winner, who was already hopping up and down. Everyone, except Travis, cheered. Some boys went up to him to congratulate him on yet another victory.

Kurt made his way through an opening in the crowd and hugged Blaine, "That was awesome!" Kurt lied. He didn't actually think it was awesome, given the fact that Travis was now sitting in a corner trying to stop his bloody nose. He didn't exactly approve of such violence, but at least it wasn't out of meanness, it was all controlled and in good fun. Kurt gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips.

After Travis got cleaned up, he approached the couple that was now standing off in the corner.

"Nice one, Anderson," Travis said, shaking his hand, "You've still got it."

"Oh please," Blaine started, "I don't think it was _my_ skill, but rather your lack there of."

"Don't be so modest." Travis said sarcastically.

"You were really good out there, Blaine," Kurt added, "You really float like a butterfly and sting like a bee."

"Thanks, babe."

Blaine and Travis talked for a while and Kurt just listened. Eventually, Blaine said he had to go to the bathroom, leaving Kurt and Travis alone.

"So Kurt," Travis said slyly, "are you going to fight tonight?"

"Oh no, fighting isn't really my thing, I only came here to see what it was like," Kurt looked around, "which is a decision I'm still regretting."

Travis laughed, "You're funny Kurt. I can see why Blaine likes you so much. But apparently not enough to ever tell you about this place."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt snapped.

"Nothing. You guys have a lot in common, well, except for boxing. He probably never invited you because he doesn't think you're strong enough."

"He doesn't think that. He even told me so." Kurt took a step back, crossing his arms insecurely.

"How do you know he's not lying?" Travis asked.

Kurt paused, really thinking it over. Blaine was honest with him for the most part, but he had lied about the whole fight club thing.

"Look, Kurt," Travis continued, "I'm trying to help you here. It's wrong of him to think that you aren't a strong person. Even though I've only known you for a short time, I can already tell that you can hold your own. I'm sure that if you went out there and fought, Blaine would realize just how awesome you are."

Kurt didn't answer. Could he really get up there and fight someone? He had never even punched anyone before. Though, he _was_ older than most of the boys there, and it was all controlled. It's not like he could get seriously injured.

"Come on, Kurt, I'll make sure you get paired up with someone scrawny. I'll even stop the fight if the other guy gets too aggressive."

"Fine," He answered reluctantly, "But someone scrawny."

"Definitely. Trust me, Kurt, this is going to be great."

Kurt stripped down to a plain white t-shirt, skinny jeans, and socks. He was standing off to the side of the circle while a fight was finishing. He was next.

"Where are my gloves?" He asked.

"Sorry," Travis answered, "Newbies don't get gloves their first fight, it's sort of an initiation thing."

"Well it's not like I'm joining or anything."

"I know, but it's tradition. And you know how Dalton is with traditions."

Kurt was getting nervous, "Will my opponent have gloves on? I really don't want a broken nose."

"Yeah, sure," Travis replied absently as he watched the fight finish, "hold on, I've gotta tell the ref you're next."

Travis walked over to the ref and started to talk to him.

Meanwhile, Blaine was wandering around the edges of the room behind the crowd looking for Kurt. He didn't see him anywhere. He approached Ryan, the doorman.

"Excuse me, have you seen the guy that I came here with?"

"Nope," He huffed, "not since you came in."

Blaine was getting anxious, "Are you sure he didn't leave or anything? Did he go out to get some air?"

He puffed on his cigarette; "I said I haven't seen him since you guys came in."

Blaine was about to say something, when he was interrupted.

"Alright ladies! This is our final fight of the night!"

There were boos all around.

"I know, I know, but don't forget, be here next week, same time, same place! Now, for our final fight, we've got Dave The Destroyer!"

The crowd cheered.

"And his opponent, the newbie… The Porcelain Princess!"

Everyone booed as Travis shoved Kurt out into the ring. Kurt spotted Dave The Destroyer immediately. He was tall and built. He was facing the crowd giving high fives and encouraging them to chant his name.

Kurt quickly spun around and tried to leave, "Travis! You lied! I thought he was going to be scrawny! I can't do this!"

None of the boys lining the ring would let him through.

"Come on princess! Quit being a pussy!" Travis shouted, making some of the other boys start to call him names.

The announcer started again, "Since it's Princess's first time, this is going to be a bare-knuckle brawl!"

Kurt was panicking now. There was no way he could beat him.

Blaine was trying to make his way through, but the boys kept him back.

"Kurt!" He shouted, but it was pointless, "Let me through." He demanded.

"No way," Said one of the boys, "Let the little princess fight!"

"Dave, are you ready?" The announcer asked.

He nodded.

"Princess, are you ready?"

"No!" Kurt shouted, still trying to push through.

"Well too bad! Fight!"

Kurt was physically turned around by the crowd and shoved towards his opponent. He froze when he saw whom it was, "K-Karofsky?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated T: for language, violence, and ****_INTENSE FACE SMUSHING_**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea behind the story and an uncomfortable amount of merchandise. _

* * *

"Kurt?" Dave Karofsky was shocked to see the boy he had bullied every day. They both just stood there, staring at each other, trying to think of what to say.

The announcer cleared his throat, " I said fight!"

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked first.

Dave just watched him a little dumbfounded, "What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hit him already!" The announcer shouted.

Dave snapped out of his haze and brought up his fists, "I-I have to."

"No you don't," Kurt pleaded, really not wanting to relive his high school beat downs, "You can just walk away."

Dave looked at his peers, who were all shouting at him to hit Kurt, "No I can't, Kurt, I just can't"

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry." Dave said, before taking a swing at Kurt with his giant paw.

It caught him off guard. When the bare fist hit his cheekbone, Kurt's head flew backwards as he stumbled and tried not to fall over. Karofsky left him no time to recover from the first blow as he swung again, this time, hitting him in the stomach. Kurt couldn't process what had happened, all he knew was that he was now hunched over, about ready to vomit, and had a terrible pain on the whole right side of his face.

"P-Please." Kurt uttered, just above a whisper, before Dave hit him in the jaw with a hard uppercut.

Blaine could hear the fight, but he couldn't see it. It's times like these when he wishes he wasn't so vertically challenged. He kept pushing and shoving, but none of the guys would let him through. He hopped up on one of the chairs so he could see.

Kurt was now curled up in a ball on the floor while Karofsky swung at him.

"Alright, alright, that's enough." The ref called out as he stepped between the two.

Dave stepped back; sticking his bloodied hands up in the air while everyone chanted his name. Kurt laid there, blood dripping from his nose. Some of it had landed on his shirt and he knew it would leave an ungodly stain. He felt so defeated. He didn't go out there to just get beaten by his old high school bully and humiliated in front of everyone. He didn't go out there to get called "Princess" and be mocked by Blaine's old friends. He went out there to prove a point. He went out there to win. Kurt wasn't going to let Karofsky or Travis or anyone else win. He gathered all of his courage and started to struggle to his feet.

"What are you doing, homo?" Dave shouted, trying to please his peers as Kurt stood before him, "Does the princess want seconds?"

All eyes were on Kurt as he took a few unsteady steps towards his aggressor. He wiped away the blood that was pouring from his nose. Kurt reached back and released all of the fury he had built up, letting his fist hit Karofsky square in the face. The punch came out much harder than he expected, but he didn't even realize. Dave fell over; he was out like a light. There was a moment of silence while everyone processed what just happened. The ref rushed over to Dave's side and looked him over. He then went over to Kurt, throwing his hand up in the air, declaring him the winner. Suddenly, the room erupted in applause and cheers. Kurt was overwhelmed.

Blaine watched the whole thing. He finally shoved through the crowd and rushed over to Kurt.

"Kurt! What the hell? Are you okay?" He was frantic.

Kurt didn't answer; he wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. He was filled with so much adrenaline that his instincts had taken over.

Blaine was worried. "Kurt? Can you hear me?"

"Wh-What happened?" He managed to finally choke out. Kurt looked around, completely dazed. His eyes fell to Dave, who was already being tended to by someone else. "Oh my God!"

Kurt stumbled to Karofsky's side, "David? What happened to him?"

The boy that was holding an icepack on Karofsky's head just looked at him confused.

"You did." Blaine answered.

"What?" Kurt was genuinely confused.

"You cleaned his clock. I watched you do it. Don't you remember?"

"I…I must've blacked-out or something." Kurt looked back down at Dave, "Did I really do that to him?"

"Yeah, you did" Blaine pulled Kurt to the side, "What were you doing out there in the first place?"

"Travis. Travis told me that he'd pick someone scrawny. He said nothing bad would happen." Kurt felt the blood trickling out his nose, and then noticed the blood on his shirt. He looked to Blaine, distressed.

"Come on, lets go get you cleaned up," Blaine started to lead Kurt away, "Then we'll have a little chat with Travis."

Most of the boys had cleared out, given that the excitement died down. Kurt was seated on one of the tarnished couches while Blaine knelt down and gently cleaned the blood off of his face with a damp rag.

"Is it broken? Please tell me it's not broken." Kurt pleaded.

"It's not broken." Blaine gave a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure? I feel like you're just saying that so I don't freak out. How do I explain a broken nose to my father? Like, oh hey dad, what's that? What happened to my nose you ask? Nothing, I just got the shit kicked out of me by Karofsky. It's fine, dad, I just incapacitated him. Oh my God! What if I need surgery?"

"Kurt," Blaine stopped his rambling, "it's not broken. Trust me, I've seen plenty of broken noses. You're going to be fine."

"You've given plenty of broken noses as well." Travis added from behind him.

Blaine stood to address him, "Why'd you do this? Huh? You sick bastard."

"Whoa, no need for name calling, I didn't do anything." Travis smirked mischievously, "Dave is the one who beat up poor Porcelain Princess over here."

"Don't call him that." Blaine snapped, "Why did you put him against Karofsky? Actually, why did you put him out there in the first place?"

"First of all, I didn't put him out there, he wanted to be. Isn't that right?"

They both looked to Kurt, who was now leaning back and pinching his nose.

"You said it would be someone scrawny, and that you would stop the fight if it got too bad." Kurt said, his voice very nasal.

"Yeah, but that's no fun." Travis pointed out.

"Why didn't you pull him out? He could've gotten seriously hurt."

"But he didn't."

"I'd beg to differ." Kurt chimed in.

"This shouldn't have happened," Blaine was getting frustrated, "Seriously, Travis, why did you do this?"

"Oh, so it's my fault princess can't take a hit."

"I said don't fucking call him that." Blaine warned, taking a step closer, trying to intimidate him.

"Come on, you have to admit, it was kind of funny seeing him getting thrown around like a ragdoll. And when he got up and clocked Dave? Priceless. Now _that's _what I call entertainment."

"No, it wasn't funny," said Blaine solemnly, "Jesus, when did you become such an ass? In fact, when did everyone here become asses? You all used to care for each other. You never let anyone really get hurt, or even put them in that kind of situation. And you definitely wouldn't have let Kurt fight Karofsky."

"Hey, you're the one who brought him here. That's just asking for trouble."

"You're the one that invited us."

"I invited you, not the princess."

Blaine took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down, "Travis, I'm trying to be as calm as possible, but I would suggest you walk away right now before someone really does get a broken nose today." He said through gritted teeth.

Travis glanced at Kurt, who was giving him a faint nod indicating that it would be in his best interest to leave now.

"Fine," He finally piped up, "I've got better things to do anyway." And with that, Travis left.

Blaine let out a heavy sigh and sat down next to Kurt.

"I thought you said he wasn't an asshole." Kurt joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Blaine let out a slight chuff while he bit his bottom lip, "Look, Kurt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let this happened."

"Blaine," Kurt patted his shoulder, "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have even agreed to go out there in the first place."

Blaine paused, "Why did you do it anyway?"

Kurt was hesitant, "To prove a point."

"Kurt-"

"I know, I know. But hey, at least I didn't make out with him."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"Well," Kurt continued, "Except for that one time he kissed me… but I don't think that counts."

They were both laughing now. Kurt looked over to the other couch a few feet away where Dave was laying with an icepack on his head, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Blaine saw the concern in Kurt's eyes, "Yeah. I think he'll be fine."

As soon as he said that, Dave let out a grunt as he came to. They were quickly on their feet, rushing to him. There were only about 3 other guys that stuck around to keep an eye on Dave, and they were already standing next to him.

"Dave? Can you hear me?" Asked one.

"Ugh, my head." He grunted, trying to sit up.

"Hey, take it easy," Blaine said, "You got hit pretty hard, just relax and keep that ice on your head."

Karofsky was a little shocked to see him, "You, you're Kurt's boyfriend."

"Fiancé." Kurt corrected.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dave pressed on.

Blaine turned to dismiss the other guys that were there. He told them that he would lock up and give Dave a ride home. Once they left, Blaine and Kurt pulled up chairs and continued their conversation.

"Well, I'd like to say it's good to see you, David, but I'm pretty sure you broke my nose." Kurt said, his voice still nasally because he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Kurt, it's not broken." Blaine reiterated.

"Still," Kurt mumbled to himself, "Oh! And I'm so sorry for hitting you so hard! I really didn't mean to, I promise. I was just filled with so much adrenaline, it sort of clouded my better judgment."

"It's ok Kurt," Dave winced as he sat up, "I did hit you first."

Kurt paused, "Why? Why did you hit me first? You could have just walked away."

"No I couldn't."

"And why not?" Kurt was still confused as to why he didn't just quit.

"I just couldn't, ok?" Dave was getting agitated, "You wouldn't understand."

"Then help us understand." Said Blaine.

He let out a sigh, "After what happened when I was at my old school, I needed somewhere that I was just…accepted. Well, I knew that you both went here once and weren't made fun of for being homos, so I figured why not. My family didn't have the kind of money to enroll me here, so I went to that coffee shop that all of you guys hang out at. I talked to some of them, and they told me about the Dalton Fight Club. It sounded like the kind of place for me, so here I am. I've been showing up for a few months now and I fight quite a bit, too. It felt great, getting to let out all of my anger and forget about all of my worries, you know what I mean?"

"Trust me," Blaine nodded, "I know."

Dave seemed a little more comfortable, "I made friends. They accepted me. For the first time in a long time…I was happy. Once, when some guys were getting ready to fight, one of them refused to, so you know what they did? They picked him up and threw him out. I haven't seen him since. That's why I did it, Kurt. I didn't want to get kicked out of the one place that made me happy. I just wanted them to like me. That's all I fucking wanted!" Dave threw his icepack down in anger, revealing a small bump on the side of his head.

"Why? Why is it, that when I try to fit in, I just fuck everything up? All I want is to fit in!"

There was a tense moment of silence before Kurt spoke up, "Maybe that's your problem."

"What?" There were tears welling in Dave's eyes.

"Maybe your problem is that you're trying too hard to fit in. You're scared of what people will think if you're different. Why should you be? Why don't you try standing out for a change?"

"Easy for you to say."

"I mean it, David," Kurt took his hand down from his face to look him in the eye, "You have so much potential. Why are you so worried about what these people think? If they won't accept the _real_ you, then they're kind of crummy people to keep around."

Dave dropped his gaze to the floor while he thought it over.

"So why are you guys here?"

"Well," Blaine started, "I actually founded the club."

Dave looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yep."

"Huh, you don't seem like the kind of guy."

Blaine nodded his head, "I _was_ that kind of guy. But I've moved on. I only came here tonight to show the place to Kurt and maybe see a few friends. But I think they've moved on, too. None of the guys are as considerate as I remember them being, they just don't really seem to care. This place really went downhill…"

Dave picked his icepack back up, placing it on his head.

"I think I want to go home now."

"Sure thing, Dave."

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know there were a few things that were out of character, but hey, this is a fan__fiction__. Anyway, thanks for reading! Your commitment is most appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated T: for language, violence, and ****_INTENSE FACE SMUSHING_**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea behind the story and a parakeet, Pavarotti, who quite frankly is a dick and finds it completely necessary to bite me whenever I try to show him love and affection. All I ever want to do is play with him, but he hates me and refuses to eat anything I've touched. Sorry, am I rambling? What was I even talking about? Oh yeah, don't sue me, or whatever. _

* * *

Blaine took Dave home, making sure that he would be ok. He then proceeded to drop Kurt off at his house before driving home. When Kurt got there, he snuck in as quiet as possible, careful not to draw any attention to himself. He also didn't want to be confronted by his father or Carole about the bruises that were starting to form on his face. He held his coat around his torso tightly so that the blood on his shirt wasn't visible. He also had his hood on, in an attempt to hide his face. Burt was seated on the couch watching TV. He heard the door open, but didn't look away from the game he was watching. He knew it was probably just Kurt.

"So how was the movie?" Burt asked.

Kurt had almost forgotten that he lied, saying that he was going to a movie with Blaine.

"Good. It was good."

"That's great."

"Well I should get to bed, I've got to get up early tomorrow. I don't want to miss my flight" Kurt said, quickly shuffling to the stairs, avoiding any possible eye contact. "Goodnight dad."

"Night, Kurt. I love you."

"Love you too, dad."

Kurt kept his head low. He didn't notice Carole walking by, who he bumped into.

"Oh! Sorry, honey, I didn't see you there." She quickly apologized.

"It's fine." He tried to maneuver around her.

"Did you have fun at the movies?"

Kurt still didn't lift his head, "Yep."

"You feeling okay, honey?"

"Yep."

Carole didn't believe him. She reached up and started to pull down his hood.

"Don't!" Kurt shouted, quickly pulling it back up, but it was too late.

"Oh my God, Kurt!" She exclaimed, "What happened?"

Realizing he had been caught, he surrendered, finally removing his hood.

"Oh Kurt." She whispered, her hands cupping the sides of his face to she could move his head and look him over.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked making his way over; he quickly changed tones when he saw his son's face, "What the hell? Who did this?"

"Dad it's fine." Kurt said, trying to calm his father.

"No it's not Kurt! Who did this to you?"

He tried to think up an excuse, but was speechless. If he told his father about the fight club, he would probably call the school and get the club disbanded. If he told his father it was Karofsky, he'd probably call the police. Kurt knew that he wouldn't be allowed to leave without giving a proper answer. He was in quite the pickle.

"Did," Burt cleared his throat, "did someone at the movie theater see you and Blaine together and…and get upset?"

"No, of course not."

"Then how did this happen?"

"I… I fell."

"You fell." Burt crossed his arms, not believing it one bit.

Kurt mentally slapped himself for the dumb excuse, "Yeah. When we were leaving the movie theater, I tripped and fell," Kurt let out a nervous chuckle, "Just clumsy old me."

"Kurt."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me the truth."

"That is the truth." Kurt tried his best to look offended, "But if you don't believe me, then I guess there's nothing I can do…" He tried to ascend up the stairs.

"Kurt, why can't you just tell me?"

"I did, that's what happened."

"No it's not."

"You know dad," Kurt said angrily, "I'm an adult. I can handle this myself. I don't need you breathing down my neck when I can take care of _my_ problems by _myself_. Could you just leave me be on this one and drop it?"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Kurt," Carole squeaked, "Your father is only trying to help."

"No, Carole, he's right" Burt broke in, surprising the other two, "He's his own man. He can solve his own problems. He doesn't need his old man." He smiled, but it was apparent that it wasn't out of joy.

Kurt felt a little guilty for making his father feel unwanted, "Dad-"

"You should get to bed, since you need to get up early tomorrow," Burt looked crestfallen, "but that's just my opinion. Do what you want."

He started to walk away.

"Goodnight dad," Kurt uttered, "I love you."

"I love you too." He disappeared into the other room.

The next week went by like normal. Kurt returned to New York, where Rachel fussed over his injuries and Santana said that he was finally a man. Blaine went to school, just like he always did, but something was still bothering him, the Dalton Fight Club. They had become so corrupted since he left, but why? He didn't remember them being like that. With so many questions left unanswered, he was debating whether or not to go back. He and Travis had left off on a sour note. Maybe they wouldn't let him back in. Travis was rude to Kurt, and anyone that was rude to Kurt, Blaine felt, wasn't worth his time. Besides, he didn't have any real reason to go back there, except to ask questions. Blaine had made up his mind. He wasn't going back.

Blaine left Glee rehearsal on Friday with Sam because they were going to go play video games at Blaine's house. That's when he noticed something. There was a note tucked under one of his windshield wipers.

"Great, a ticket." He mumbled, "What could I have possibly done this time."

Blaine pulled it out.

"I don't know dude, I don't think you're violating any laws." Sam chimed in, checking for what might be wrong.

Blaine gulped when he saw that is wasn't a ticket, but rather a note, a note written on paper with a Dalton watermark.

_You better be there tomorrow_

"What's it for?" Sam asked.

Blaine looked around to see if the person who wrote it was still around. He didn't see anyone.

"What is it, dude?" Sam pressed.

"It's… it's just a parking ticket." He lied.

"Parking ticket? What for?"

"Just… just something stupid," Blaine was still looking for the author of the note, "come on. Lets just leave."

"Ok, whatever you say."

The both got into the car. As they drove off, Blaine's mind was diverted back to the note. Given the Dalton parchment, they were definitely referring to fight club, but why? Why would someone be expecting him? Even more questions, and there was only one-way to get any answers. He was going to have to go back to fight club.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I was in the hospital and I've been catching up on school work, so everything has been a little hectic for me lately. But anyway, here's another chapter, hope you enjoy! Also, the italicized part later is Blaine remembering. Please leave a review, it makes my day!_

**Rated T: for language, violence, and ****_INTENSE FACE SMUSHING_**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea behind the story and and ungodly amount of unfinished homework. Please don't sue me._

* * *

Blaine headed down the familiar concrete steps; unsure of what might be waiting for him. He knocked on the door in the usual rhythmic pattern and waited for an answer. The same doorman as the week before greeted him. There was no exchange between the two as Ryan opened the door wide enough to let him in. The room was filled with just as many boys, but a lot more stares. They all watched silently as Blaine made his way in.

"Um…Hi?" He said awkwardly.

At first, no one answered, but then Travis emerged from the sea of students.

"I see you got my note."

"I should've known it was you." Blaine huffed, "What do you want?"

"I want for you to understand something."

"And what's that?"

Travis glanced around at all of the other boys, "That we really aren't all that different from when you were here."

"Yeah, sure." Blaine commented sarcastically.

"I mean it. We're like brothers."

"No, I'm not like that, at least, not anymore." Blaine said defensively.

"Exactly. We aren't the one's who have changed, you are."

He paused, "What do you mean?"

"You keep saying that we were never like this, and that we've changed. But it was never us. You're the one who has changed. You used to be just like us. But that damn public school and Princess of yours have turned you into a pussy. You were just like us, Blaine. It's you who's lost their way."

Blaine thought it over. He was never one of these rude, brutal boys… was he? It's been nearly two years since he was a dedicated member, but when he was, he was a different person.

_"I…I want to join." The small boy answered from the other side of the table._

_"You? Join?" Blaine let out a hearty laugh, "You're funny, kid."_

_He returned to his meal, amused at the new student's interest._

_"Really! I want to!" He piped up, pulling Blaine's attention._

_"You don't stand a chance, short round."_

_"Just… just let me try. I could surprise you." He offered._

_Blaine's eyes burrowed into him as the small boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the opposite side of the cafeteria table._

_"Surprise me?" Blaine's tone was no longer cheerful, but annoyed because his meal was being interrupted._

_"Y-Yeah." He uttered timidly._

_Travis, Blaine's best friend, took over the conversation, "Sure."_

_Blaine looked to him questioningly._

_"Why not?" Travis leaned over to whisper in his ear, "How about we surprise him instead and show him why he doesn't belong?"_

_Blaine smiled devilishly, "Yeah, ok."_

_Travis pulled a pen out of a pocket in his blazer and quickly scribbled down an address on his napkin before sliding it across the table, "Here, meet us here on Wednesday so we can see if you're real fight club material."_

_"Oh boy!" The small student exclaimed before hopping out of his seat, "Thank you so much! You won't regret it." He sprinted away, overjoyed._

_"Trust me," Travis said to himself and Blaine, "I won't."_

_When it was Wednesday, the boy, James, went to the exact location he was told. He stood, twiddling his thumbs in the farthest parking lot while he waited for them to arrive. The lot was safely out of view of the rest of the school and students rarely used it. It was perfectly secluded. Blaine was sitting behind a large shrub with Travis and a few other members of the fight club._

_"Are you sure we should do this? He hasn't done anything wrong."_

_They all glared at Blaine._

_"Dude, come on, it's going to be hilarious." One of them said._

_"Well, yeah, but-"_

_Travis cut him off, "We're just breaking him in, showing him what it takes to be one of us. Come on, don't pussy out now."_

_Blaine silently nodded his head in understanding, but he still didn't want to go through with what they had planned._

_"Alright, lets go." Travis whispered as he stood up._

_James's back was facing them, so he didn't see the approaching Dalton Fight Club members. They all had objects that they were holding behind their backs. When they got closer, Travis whistled, earning James's attention. He smiled, seeing all of the people who he thought were coming to welcome him to fight club. He smile vanished when they revealed the cartons of eggs they were hiding. Suddenly, a shower of eggs was raining down on him. All of the boys threw them relentlessly. When they were out of ammunition, Travis tossed his carton in the yolk-covered boy's direction._

_"Do yourself a favor and stay out of fight club!"_

_James just stood there, defeated. Tears started to well in his eyes. He removed his glasses and tried to clean them, but it was all in vain. The fight club members began to walk away, all high-fiving and praising each other. Blaine stopped, letting them all pass while he gave James a sorrowful look. James looked to him, but didn't say anything either. Blaine started to approach him to apologize, but was stopped._

_"Come on." Travis interrupted, grabbing Blaine by the collar and pulling him towards the school. The boys were all laughing and joking as they headed back. Blaine stood towards the back of the group, his head down shamefully, staring at his half empty carton in his hands. He had decided not to throw them all. He glanced at his watch to see what time it was._

_ "Shit," He cursed, "I've gotta go."_

_Blaine rushed past them and into the school. He hurried up the stairs and into the empty Home Economics room where put his left over eggs into the refrigerator. He figured since he wasn't going to use them, someone else could. Blaine left the room and went back down the now crowded stairs. He was almost late for the performance the Warblers had just planned that same afternoon. He darted down, when a voice stopped him._

_"Excuse me."_

_Blaine turned to see a beautiful boy standing on the staircase, instantly banishing the negative thoughts that were clouding his mind._

_"Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm-I'm new here."_

_Blaine extended his arm, "My name's Blaine."_

_The other boy shook his hand and grinned, "Kurt."_

Blaine had tried to forget about all of the things he did that day before he met Kurt, and he had, for the most part. Now that he thought about it, they were always like this. He _was_ the one who changed. He _was_ one of those rude, brutal boys. Blaine had taken all of the anger from being bullied and turned himself into a bully. That was never what he wanted.

"I didn't lose my way," He finally spoke up, "I saw a better way. This club is just used to bully students behind the teachers' backs. Every one who you've ever kicked out, not let in, or abused is too afraid to rat you out because they know what would happen to them if they did. I should've never started this damn fight club in the first place."

"Yeah, well, we're not going anywhere anytime soon." Travis snipped.

Just as he said that, there was loud pounding on the door. Everyone exchanged nervous glances. Ryan looked to Travis, unsure of what to do, given that they didn't use the secret knock.

"Well don't just stand there like a retard! See who it is!" He ordered.

Ryan opened the door just a crack, but was shoved backwards when it was pushed open all the way. Everyone froze when they saw the dean standing in the doorway.

"What's going on in here?" His voice boomed.

The boys scattered, some of them ran past him and out the door, but he couldn't catch them. The dean slammed the door and leaned up against it, "NO ONE MOVE A MUSCLE!"

They all obeyed.

"You are all in a heap of trouble!"

Blaine ran. He didn't know he could run that fast, he just kept going. He was one of the few who had managed to slip out the door. It was one of the rules of the Dalton Fight Club, if they ever got caught, every man for himself. Blaine tore across the campus and the parking lot until he reached his car. He leaned up against the vehicle, panting. He had run past all of the other boys who escaped, and he just now saw them making their may into the lot. He examined the few boys who were still sprinting. None of them were Travis. Blaine had finally managed to even his breathing for the most part, but his lungs still burned from the frosty air. He hopped into his car and drove away from Dalton Academy well over the speed limit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rated T: for language, violence, and ****_INTENSE FACE SMUSHING_**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea behind the story and a rather large box of Twinkies. Please don't sue me._

* * *

It was a quiet Thursday afternoon in The Lima Bean. Blaine was seated alone at a small table. He sipped absently on his coffee while he flipped through a magazine, winding down from a stressful day. He jumped when someone plopped down in the seat opposite of him.

"Well I hope you're happy." Travis nagged.

"It's nice to see you too." Blaine said sarcastically before returning to his magazine and coffee.

"This isn't funny, Blaine. I got suspended."

He sat down his drink, "You got suspended?"

"Yeah," Travis was clearly upset by it, "when the dean showed up, he asked who was responsible for all of this. Of course, you split, so every one just blamed it on me. Some of the guys who were smoking got expelled for having tobacco on campus. Everyone else got off easy, lucky sons of bitches."

"Well that sucks." He replied.

"Yeah, it does! Why did you do it? Why did you tell the dean about us?"

"I didn't." Blaine said defensively.

"Sure you didn't. Don't play dumb, Anderson, I know it was you." Travis snarled.

"I didn't. Why would I tell the dean about the club, and then show up? I could've been caught, so why would I risk it?" He reasoned.

"…You bribed him." Travis accused.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because I would _totally_ bribe the dean to not catch me. It's not my fault you're slow."

He admitted defeat, "Fine. So it wasn't you. Then who did it?"

"No idea. But I'm glad the club is gone. It was truly a horrid place." Blaine took a long drink from his coffee.

"I don't think it was the place that was bad. It was the people."

Travis's comment surprised him, "You _were_ one of those people."

"And so were you. But you learned the errors of your ways and moved on. I just want to do the same. I'm sorry for the way I treated you and Kurt."

Blaine was surprised, again, by Travis using Kurt's real name.

"I was an asshole to both of you and Dave. We all were. You guys are all really great, I was just…"

"An asshole?" Blaine suggested.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that things got the way they were, and I'm sorry for making fun of Kurt. You know, he wasn't actually that bad of a fighter. In fact, after he fought against Dave, The guys and I came up with a name for him."

"And what's that?"

"Kurt "The Hurt" Pummel."

Blaine broke the tension with a lighthearted laugh, "That's great! I'll be sure to tell him that."

"Please do. And could you also tell him that I'm sorry?"

"Sure."

Travis reached across the table, "No hard feelings?"

He took his hand and shook it, "No hard feelings."

The next day, Blaine took a flight to New York to visit Kurt for the weekend. He had so many things to tell his fiancé that he didn't feel like saying over the phone. When he arrived they cuddled up on the couch and Blaine flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Project Runway?" He asked as he changed the channel.

Kurt hummed, "It's season 6. I've already seen all of these."

Blaine clicked the remote, and they both started cracking up when they saw what it was. Fight Club. He went to change the channel again, but Kurt stopped him.

"I haven't seen it."

"You haven't?"

"No."

"Well then," Blaine sat down the remote and wrapped his arm around Kurt, "I guess we're going to have to watch it."

They stayed like that for a while before Blaine finally remembered what happened last week, "Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot!"

"What?" Kurt lifted his head.

"Well, I was at the Dalton Fight Club last week-"

"What were you doing there?"

"They told me to come. So I did. It's fine; they didn't beat me up or anything. I just chatted with Travis for a little bit, but we were interrupted when the dean walked in."

"Oh my God."

"I know, right? Anyway, I got out of there along with a few other kids, but most of them got caught."

"What happened to them?" Kurt asked.

"Well, the guys that were smoking got expelled. Travis got suspended because everyone said it was his club. Everyone else got off pretty easy, at least, that's what Travis said."

"And when did he tell you that?" Kurt was uneasy.

"He came up to me in The Lima Bean. He also apologized about everything he did and said. He's truthfully sorry." Blaine reassured.

"Good." Kurt said.

"He also said that the guys gave you a nickname."

"Oh oh oh, what is it?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Kurt "The Hurt" Pummel."

They both laughed.

"It's perfect!" Kurt announced, "You see? I did make it in your club."

"I guess you did." Blaine admitted. "I'm just glad I didn't get caught, though. They probably would have blamed everything on me, and it's not like he could have just suspended me, since I don't even go there. He might have gotten the law involved or something."

Kurt sighed, "I'm so sorry. I should have warned you."

"What do you mean warn me? It's not like you could have known."

"But I did."

Blaine looked down at Kurt who was resting his head on his shoulder, "Did you tell the dean?"

"No," Kurt sat up, "of course I didn't."

"Then how'd you know?"

"David called me. He said that he told the dean about the fight club. He said that he didn't want anyone else to get hurt by it or feel pressured into hurting others. He thought it was for the best, and so did I. I didn't know you were going to be there. If I did, I would have warned you. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's fine. Actually, I'm glad the fight club got disbanded. The club just wasn't a good idea in the first place."

"So you aren't going to miss it?"

"Nope." Blaine confided.

"You aren't going to miss beating people up and having a crowd chant your name?"

"Nope."

"You aren't going to miss being called Blaine "The Pain" Anderson?" Kurt smirked.

"Dear God no."

They both cracked up before Blaine cut in again, "What about you? Don't you want them to call you Kurt "The Hurt" Pummel?"

"I kind of like my nickname, though." Kurt admitted, "Don't you like yours at least just a little?"

"No," Blaine lied, "Not even a little."

Ok, so maybe he did like it a little bit.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's the end of this story. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a comment to tell me what you think. It means a lot to me. This story was fun to write, and I hope it was just as fun to read. Thanks again and have a beautiful day!_


End file.
